


Inadvertent Life.

by CoriiArc17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, Love, Sex, Stalker, Violence, relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoriiArc17/pseuds/CoriiArc17
Summary: A story that centers around Lucy, a writer, who inadvertently meets a goofy, but sweet fighter named Natsu at the Makarov gym. They live in modern day city without magic. After running into each other a few times, the pair fall for each other, unable to stay apart. The story has a lot of fluff, some angst, a little action, and appearances from side characters who are also in relationships with one another.





	1. Lucy and the Hooligan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, this is my first multi-chaptered story about Natsu and Lucy. It is centered around Natsu and Lucy's relationship, but there are some other characters that appear here and there and are also in relationships. This story has a lot of fluff, with some angst, and some action. I hope you like it and feel free to give your thoughts on it and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!!

Lucy looked herself over in the mirror once more. She wore work out attire that consisted of yoga pants and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with her bangs hanging across her forehead. “How do I look, Plue?” Her dog raised it’s head to look at her from her bed. “Do I look athletic?” she asked while doing a slow spin. Plue panted as he watched his owner closely. Lucy walked over to him and kissed his warm dog head. “I love you! I’ll be back in a few!” she flipped the TV on to what she thought was Plue’s favorite channel. She looked to her laptop, hoping a workout would rid her of her writers block. Beside it sat a stack of fan mail she had yet to look through. She had loved reading her fan mail until just recently when one fan in particular sent her very inappropriate things. Anything sent from Dan was redirected to the cops immediately. It put a damper on her usual enjoyable time . She shook her head in disgust and grabbed her gym bag, heading out the door towards Makarov’s Gym. 

The gym was big. It had nice machinery, much of which she had never seen before. It was spacious and neat. It had a clean air to it. She felt comfortable there. She scanned her keycard at the front desk, beeping, it granted her access to go through the double doors. Lucy had barely worked out before at an actual gym. The only work out she ever got was walking Plue, but her editor suggested working out as a way to combat writers block. After placing her bag in a locker, she grabbed her water bottle and decided to walk a few laps around the indoor track as a warm up. The track was made of some rubber material, giving it a spongy feel that she liked. After her second lap she began to jog and heard hoot/ hollers coming from a group of people. She looked over to see a pink haired guy boxing a dark haired guy. Both of them appeared to be in excellent shape. There were some people gathered around them cheering and yelling things like “Hit him with the upper cut!” Lucy smiled ‘What hooligans!’ she thought. 

After using a few machines she was comfortable with, Lucy found herself circling a high tech machine. How did it work? She looked at all the parts, imagining what it was used for. Maybe she shouldn’t attempt it. No, she paid money to be a part of this gym, she was going to use it! She set her water down and approached the machine. Before she could figure out what was happening, her hand was caught in a cord above her head, her right foot stuck in between two bars. Crap. She hung there, like an idiot, looking up wondering how to get down. As she focused on her escape, a voice rang out. “What in the world are you doing, ya weirdo?” Lucy looked up to see the pink haired hooligan smiling at her with amusement. “Well, I uh…don’t know…” she trailed off filled with pure embarrassment.

He laughed and stepped up to her, his hand releasing hers from the cable. He then leaned down and got her foot out of the bars, while supporting her frame. “It’s pretty evident that you don’t know what you’re doing” he giggled. She rolled her eyes “Well, I just wanted to try it!” she said to defend herself. He stood up and smirked “Here, I’ll show you how to use it.” He made adjustments to the weight, sat her down and grabbed her hands, putting them where they needed to go. “Okay, so you pull like this…” He showed her, moving her arms with his hands. She nodded “Okay…” he then moved her feet, placing them in specific spots. “Then you’ll lift your feet like this, but you can also go out to the sides… feel the resistance?” he asked. His warm hands were on her knees, showing her the motions. 

Her legs were spread and he was standing in between them. She blushed at his touch, feeling awkward. Apparently, he didn’t notice that this position was odd for two strangers to be in, because when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but friendliness and focus. She nodded “Okay, thank you… uh…” he smiled and pointed his thumb to his chest “I’m Natsu.” She smiled “Thanks, Natsu. I’m Lucy.” He held out his hand “Nice to meet you, Lucy!” he said happily. She shook his hand easily and he looked around “Well, I gotta go find my friends. No more trying new machines without help! Find me or someone!” he said playfully. She rolled her eyes with mock frustration “Uh, I won’t, dad!” he laughed as he walked away. “Until next time, weirdo!” she watched him leave the area, her heart thumping wildly. He was pretty cute. She shook her head and started her workout, trying to focus on her form rather than her odd run in with the pink haired hooligan.

Later that night, Lucy dragged herself to bed, mentally and physically exhausted from her day. Working out did help her writers block, but now she was beat. Plue curled up to her front as Lucy set an alarm “Don’t worry Plue, we will still go for a walk in the morning… but have mercy on me, okay? No funny business.” Plue moved his head up to look at her “I mean it, Plue.” She said in her sweet voice that she only uses on him. “Yes I do!” his tail started to thump against the bed “You’re such a sweet boy!” she said happily, kissing his head and scratching his side. “Night, Plue.” Finally she faded into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Lucy’s muscles felt like they were going to burst out of her skin. She had Plue on a leash, walking him on their usual path. However, today they went earlier than usual. Lucy had lost some valuable writing time and needed to make up for it today. She would start working at the diner down the street in a couple of days, meaning she would have even less time to write. They sauntered along, Plue sniffing his usual places and trotting around excitedly.   
She was humming while admiring the flowers along the path when Plue let out a growl. She stopped and looked at Plue “What’s wrong, Plue?” He was pulling her forward while growling and whimpering at the same time. “It’s alright, Plue.” She tried to calm him until she saw what was causing his behavior. A snake was slithering through the grass, coming towards the path. Lucy screamed and jumped high with fear “EEEK!” she and Plue started to jog away when Lucy rolled her ankle. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, the gravel and various debris cutting into her flesh. “Owwy…” she said in a quiet whine. She looked over to see Plue was okay and she sat back on her butt, looking at her ankle. It was beginning to swell already. “uh oh… that’s not good.” She said to Plue. 

As she examined her ankle, a voice and footsteps interrupted her thoughts. “Hey, it’s you!” Lucy looked up to see none other than the pink haired hooligan from the gym. “Oh, hi Natsu.” She said, trying to hide her pain. “Ya okay?” he asked while walking closer. She nodded “Yeah, there was a snake and it scared us and I tripped.” She looked down to see a cat with a green bandana and harness. “Oh my goodness, are you walking your cat?” she asked with surprise. Natsu laughed “Of course I am. Happy loves the outdoors.” Lucy smiled “Hi, Happy!” the cat walked up to her, rubbing his side against hers. 

She pet him for a second before saying “Well, I’ll be okay… you and Happy should continue your walk!” Natsu gave her a knowing look “If you’re okay, why won’t you stand?” she looked to her ankle and back to Natsu “I’m just sore and need a quick break…” she fibbed. He rolled his eyes and squatted down beside her, touching her ankle. “Your ankle is bruising as we speak… It’s hot to the touch.” he commented. Lucy bit her lip “It stings a little, but it’s okay.” He looked at her “Alright, let’s go.” Her eyes grew wide “Wait, what?! Where?!” he smiled “I don’t bite, Luce. You need a doctor to treat you and you’ll need a brace, too.” She looked to Plue then back at Natsu “Do they let dogs and cats in a hospital?” Natsu shrugged “We can drop them off at your home on our way if you want.” She nodded “Oh-Okay… My house is roughly ten minutes from here.” Natsu smiled “Okay, that’s easy.” 

Lucy was looking down, when hands wrapped under her legs and back. Natsu lifted her up easily “Whoa, wait you don’t have to carry me!” he smiled “I know you can’t walk on that ankle. Besides it’ll be a good work out for me.” She looked at him with dismay “Are you trying to say I’m fat?!” she snapped. He laughed “No, not fat… just heavy.” She gasped and smacked his chest “You’re never supposed to tell a girl she’s heavy!” she scolded him. He laughed “Okay, fine. You’re very light.” She crossed her arms and smirked as Natsu said “Let’s go Plue, Happy.” He started walking and both animals stayed close. Lucy felt so bad, him carrying her like this.

“So what are your plans today?” he questioned. She looked at him, his face only a few inches from hers “Well, actually I have to write. My editor will kill me if I fall behind anymore.” He smiled “So you’re a writer, huh?” she nodded before asking “What do you do?” he smirked “I fight! I also am a trainer. The gym you saw me at employs and sponsors me!” Lucy was shocked “So that’s why you guys were romping around at the gym.” She said thoughtfully. Natsu laughed “Oh, you saw that?” she nodded “Only a little as I was warming up.” He nodded “Yeah those are my friends, most of them fight a little as well.” She smiled, starting to get a sense of who Natsu is. “So, you earn a living from fighting?” Natsu shrugged “It pays the bills for the most part, but I do some odd end jobs as well.” Lucy nodded “I have to start a second job here soon to keep up with rent.” Natsu nodded and added “Yeah, sometimes there’s a big time gap between my jobs so I have to scramble to make rent!” Lucy smiled, understanding completely. She pointed to her apartment. “That one is mine.” 

Natsu walked her to the door and she handed him her keys. He unlocked the door and carried her inside. He set her down gently on the couch. He leaned down and unhooked Happy and Plue’s leashes. “Okay, anything we should grab before going to the hospital?” she nodded “My purse… I’ll get it” She went to stand, but firm hands kept her sitting. “Don’t worry I’ll grab it. Where is it?” she pointed and explained “My desk with the computer…” He left her side and reappeared with it. “Okay let’s go.” He grabbed her again and they left her house. “Hospital, here we come.” Lucy laughed and looked up at him “Thank you for helping me.” He smiled “No biggie.” She let her head rest on his shoulder, his muscled frame was pretty attractive. She blushed at the thought and smacked it away. The rest of the walk to the hospital Lucy listened to Natsu talk about funny memories with his friends. Every story made her laugh and she realized she was actually enjoying herself. There was a lot to be said about Natsu.


	2. Valiant Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you enjoy this story! Also, just a heads up that my updates may switch to weekly updates because college has started back up, but I will finish the story! so no worries there! Please let me know what you think :)

*At the hospital*

Lucy sat on the hospital bed, an ice pack on her ankle, and Natsu on her nerves. “Put that down!” she said sternly. He laughed “Ah, come on Luce aren’t you curious about what they keep in these drawers?!” she put her face in her palms “What if the doctor comes in and sees you rifling through his stuff?!” Natsu shrugged “I’ll ask him what it is.” She laughed and rolled her eyes “I can’t take you anywhere!” he smiled and opened a new drawer “Hey Luce, want a blanket?” she shook her head “No, thank you!” he opened a jar of tongue depressors and grabbed one. “Natsu!” she hissed quietly.

“Hello, I’m doctor Natsu. Open your mouth and say ahh...” he said playfully as he rolled himself over to her on the doctor’s stool. “Stop it Natsu! I’m not playing doctor with you!” she giggled through her words as his hands reached her, one lightly grabbed her mouth “Open up!” he said as his other hand held the tongue depressor. She laughed as she tried to smack his hands away. He gently pressed the tongue depressor against her lips “Come on…” he laughed. Her hands were on his forearms, trying to hold him back, but failing miserably. She flattened her lips and kept turning her head away from him. He moved a hand down to her side and tickled her, making her mouth open. He gently rubbed the tongue depressor in her mouth. “Ew!” she shouted as the nasty wood assaulted her taste buds. “Finally! I win!” Natsu laughed hard, clapping his hands together as Lucy shook her head in disgust while laughing. 

She smacked at his chest as they both broke into a fit of giggles, Natsu’s hands found Lucy’s holding them back from hitting him. “You’re crazy!” she said through their laughing. The door opened up at that moment and the doctor walked in. “Hello, sorry to interrupt…” The doctor looked at the two, holding hands, laughing, with a tongue depressor on the bed. Lucy and Natsu released each other, Lucy’s face turned beet red with embarrassment.

She greeted the doctor “Hello!” Natsu scooted away, making more room. He still wore a smile on his face and Lucy had to hold in her giggles. “So, I’m here to examine your ankle.” He said politely, removing the ice and looking at it. “Well, it’s definitely swollen, you must have taken a hard fall!” Lucy nodded “I saw a snake while walking my dog…” The doctor smiled “Ah, I see. Well, with this much inflammation, I would like to go ahead and get an X-ray just to be safe.” Lucy nodded “Okay, thank you.” As the doctor went to leave the room he washed his hands and said “An X-ray technician will come to see you in a bit and take you down to X-ray. Behave, you two!” he said playfully. Lucy put her hands up in a surrender motion and the doctor left the room smiling and mumbled “Young love.”

Lucy looked over at Natsu, who still wore a smile. “Yeah, Luce. Behave like the doctor said!” Lucy stared at Natsu in disbelief “You started it!” she said sternly. He laughed and wheeled himself closer “Good thing I just so happened to be walking that trail… who knows what would have happened if a valiant guy like myself hadn’t been around.” Lucy scoffed “Valiant, huh? I would have survived.” He smiled and looked at her “How bad does your ankle hurt?” she shrugged “It aches, but it doesn’t hurt too bad as long as I stay off it.” He nodded and was about to talk more when a ringtone interrupted. “ugh, what’s he want?” Natsu answered his phone “Hello?” Lucy sat motionless, listening to Natsu talk. “Yeah, I’ll be there later, something came up.” Natsu sighed with annoyance “Don’t worry about it! But I’ll definitely be there!” he smiled and added “Okay, later.” He hung up and looked at Lucy “Where were we?” she smiled “If you have somewhere to be, go ahead and go. I’m okay now! Really I am.” He shook his head “You can’t walk home like this” she smiled “No, seriously you don’t know how long the X-ray will take… I appreciate your help, but you should go! Don’t waste your day watching me sit here.” 

He looked at his phone. “I have plenty of time, trust me.” She smiled “Okay mister valiant guy, but I’m going to pay you back for this somehow…” He waved his hand “No worries.” The X-ray technician entered explaining what would happen and where they would be going. As the technician rolled Lucy’s bed towards the door he called out to Natsu “Your girlfriend should be back in about thirty minutes,” Lucy’s face went red as she heard Natsu answer “Okay, good luck in there, Luce. No funny business mister!” the technician laughed and Lucy covered her face “I am so sorry!” she said to the technician. The technician smiled “Not at all, you two make a good couple. He seems funny.” Lucy smiled, not bothering to correct him about their relationship status. “He is funny.” She agreed. 

*Later that day back at Lucy’s apartment* 

“Okay here is the medicine, your phone, the remote, and your laptop is within reach!” Natsu said. Lucy smiled “Natsu, I’ll be fine, really. Thank you so much though! Go enjoy your day! I’ll just hang out here and heal.” He smiled “Okay, Luce. Call me if you need anything. I'll be at the gym.” She grinned at his sincere concern “I don’t have your number.” He nodded “Oh, yeah. Here.” He sat by her and grabbed her phone, entering his information then sending a text to himself from her phone. “Okay, that’s done. Can I leave Happy here and come get him later?” she smiled “Sure.” He nodded “Okay, I gotta go! Text or call if you need me!” with that he ran out the door. Lucy laughed as she stared at the closed door a little longer. ‘He sure is something…’ she thought. She flipped on her TV as Plue sat to her right and Happy sat to her left. She found a good show and watched as she pet both animals. “My editor is going to kill me.” She said to Happy and Plue. She grabbed her laptop and began to type, thinking of Natsu and his goofy demeanor for inspiration. 

*later that night*

Lucy heard a noise, it roused her from her dream. She opened her sleepy eyes to find Happy and Plue both laying on her. She smiled and looked towards the door to see it open. Natsu walked in “Yo, Luce…. Oh or should I say sleeping beauty?” she laughed and started to move slowly, trying to give the animals time to adjust. Natsu set a pizza box on the coffee table with some drinks. “I got dinner!” the food smelled phenomenal. “hmmm smells good. How much do I owe you?” she asked. He shook his head as he plopped down beside her “Nothing, it was no trouble.” She rolled her eyes “Natsu, you’ve done enough for me! Let me pay you for half at least.” He looked at her “You watched my cat for me, so were even.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece “I’ll find a way to pay you back… you just wait.” He laughed and grabbed the remote “What should we watch?” She shrugged “I don’t know… you pick” he clicked through the channels until he found a comedy “Ah, this is a good one!” Lucy elbowed him gently “I should have known you’d pick comedy.” He smiled and tossed a pepperoni to the floor for Happy “Nothing wrong with comedy.” She smiled and gave Plue some crust. 

“So, how did the gym go?” she questioned. He shrugged “Pretty good, I boxed Gray and then Laxus kicked my ass!” She gave him a wide eyed expression “Why’d Laxus do that?” he smirked “Because he’s stronger than me... for now! I'll pass him up though.” Natsu answered. Lucy looked at Natsu’s arms, they were pretty buff. “Aren’t you sore?” she wondered aloud. He nodded “Yeah a little… oh check out this nasty bruise…” he pulled his shirt up and showed her a bruise on his right pectoral. “Whoa! Did Laxus do that?” she asked as she reached up to touch it lightly. “Nah, a biker did on accident.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. He is so random. She noted his sculpted abs. “So, are you and Laxus friends that train together?” he nodded “Yeah, he’s part of the crew.” She nodded and leaned back with her drink. “I don’t know if I could ever fight…” Lucy thought aloud. Natsu grinned at her “I could always teach you!” she scoffed “I don’t know about that!” he laughed and looked down at Happy “You about ready to go home, little buddy?” Lucy looked at the time, it was 10:00pm. “Do you live far from here?” he shook his head “Nah, actually about fifteen minutes away.” Lucy nodded feeling a little better, she didn’t want him walking around for long this late. “Well, be careful…” she said as she watched him stand and stretch. 

He smiled “I will, ya worry wart.” She crossed her arms and gave him the evil eye “It’s late! Any sane person would be slightly concerned!” he rested his hands behind his head and smirked at her “Awe, you’re just concerned for little ole me! I’ll text you when I’m home.” He lifted Happy up and held him with one arm. “Need anything before I go?” She shook her head and smiled “Thanks for everything!” he nodded then pointed at her “Keep that brace on your ankle!” she smiled “and you call me the worry wart…” he laughed and walked towards the door “Talk to ya soon!” with that he left. Lucy stared at the door with a big grin plastered on her face. She had never met someone like him before. He was so hyper and happy. She looked at the left over pizza and drinks, smiling wider so her cheeks hurt, and he’s thoughtful. She took one crutch that was by the couch and limped to the fridge, putting away the pizza and drinks. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, if he didn’t text her within twenty minutes she would worry. 

She limped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before removing her brace and getting into the tub. Her phone sat on a small table beside the tub on top of a towel. That Natsu is something else. She was washing the soap off of her arms when her phone rang. She looked over to see a text from an interesting name. 

Valiant Guy: “You can stop worrying, I’m home.” Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed at the contact ID name.

Lucy: “Good to know, mister valiant.”

Valiant Guy: “I’m glad we ran into each other again” She smiled at his text. Did he like her?

Lucy: “Me too, it was definitely interesting. Lol” 

Valiant Guy: “Maybe we should plan to hang out next time ;)” Her heart fluttered at his text. He wanted to hang out with her!

Lucy: “I’m sure we can figure something out!” 

Valiant Guy: “Good, I’m glad. I gotta shower and get to bed and you should rest, too.” 

Lucy: “Okay. Good night, Natsu.” 

Valiant Guy: “Night, Luce.” 

She set her phone down and smiled widely. What a goofy guy. She couldn’t believe he put his name under ‘valiant guy’ in her phone. Right now he was showering… naked… she shook her head, trying not to picture it. She gave herself another quick rinse before draining the tub and getting out. She went to bed, Plue following her. She didn’t bother putting her brace on for bed. That night she fell asleep dreaming of the color pink. 

*A week later*

Tonight Lucy had to work at the diner down the street. Her ankle was better for the most part. She could walk perfectly fine on it with the brace. She hoped it wouldn’t get sore. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her makeup was light and natural looking. She only added some lip gloss and mascara. Her hair was pulled back with her bangs hanging forward, a bow wrapped around her ponytail. The uniform top for the diner was a salmon color and she wore black shorts, which actually went well with her skin tone. She flipped the TV to Plue’s favorite channel, grabbed her keys, grabbed her phone, and left. She glanced at her phone, no texts. She was slightly disappointed. She and Natsu have been keeping up their playful banter daily, they had even been texting earlier. She reached the diner and took a deep breath ‘Please, give me good tippers’ she thought as she walked in. 

It was nearing the end of Lucy’s shift at the dinner. She had two more hours before it was time to clean up. She had thanked customers for coming when a hostess grabbed her attention “I seated a group at table 5” Lucy smiled “Okay, thank you!” she grabbed her pen and order pad, walking over to table five. “Hi, I’m-“ She planned to finish her sentence when a voice interrupted “Luce!” Natsu shouted excitedly. Lucy smiled “You’re stalking me aren’t you?” she asked playfully. A blonde haired guy with a scar across his eye spoke next “It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he’s done…” She laughed as Natsu chucked a sugar packet at the blonde “Hey! I’m not weird. Luce, I didn’t know you worked here! I’ve never seen you here before.” She nodded “Yeah I just started working here as a second job.” He nodded as a black haired guy spoke “So, you’re actually friends with this loser?” Natsu grabbed the black haired guys head, putting him in a playful headlock “You’ll pay for that!” Natsu promised. Lucy giggled but smacked Natsu’s head with her order pad, lightly. “Could you act civilized for five seconds!” Natsu grinned at her while the two friends laughed. The black haired guy looked at her “Well, I’m Gray and that’s Laxus.” Lucy smiled and shook Grays hand then shook Laxus’s. “Nice to meet you guys! Well, Do you know what you want to drink?” they all answered “Water.” In unison and she laughed. “Okay, I’ll be right back with those.” 

Lucy couldn’t get the grin off of her face. Who would have thought she would see him here tonight. She returned to their table and gave them the waters. “Do you guys know what you want to eat?” She took their orders, Natsu, who was determined to keep her at their table asked “Hey miss waitress?” She smiled at him with mirth “Yes, dear customer?” his friends laughed at their interactions “Would you like to come watch me fight in a few weeks?” she held the end of her pen to her chin “Well, I’m not supposed to fraternize with the customers…” she said jokingly. “Well that’s a stupid rule…” Natsu replied. She shrugged at him in a ‘what can you do’ fashion when he adds “Rules are meant to be broken, miss waitress.” He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. She giggled “I’ll consider it…” Laxus crossed his arms and added “You don’t want her to see you lose do you?” the guys all laughed. “Yeah, but then she’ll take care of me” Gray elbowed Natsu playfully “You scoundrel!” Lucy laughed “Well, I need to put your orders in if you ever plan on eating.” They nodded and she walked away. 

After getting the orders in, she grabbed her water from the back and took a sip. The diner was dead, Natsu and his friends were her only customers. She grabbed her phone to check the time, but found a text. 

Valiant Guy: “You look cute, miss waitress. How’s your ankle?”

Her face went beet red. He called her cute! He most definitely likes her! Right? 

Lucy: “Thank you, dear customer! It’s fine, worry wart :P” 

She smiled before putting her phone away. She needed to start clean up. She wiped down the surfaces by the register and other vacant tables, trying to stay busy, until finally a bell dinged and Droy called out “Order up!” Lucy walked over to the window that connected the kitchen to the front desk “Thanks, Droy!” he nodded and disappeared from view. She took the three plates and placed them on a tray, walking straight to Natsu’s table. She said the meals as she passed them out, promising to bring more waters. “Do you guys need anything else?” Natsu looked up at her with a grin “It looks perfect!” the guys nodded and thanked her. She grabbed more water and brought it back to them “Here you go, just let me know if you need anything!” they all smiled and she made to walk away when Natsu asked “What time do you get off?” Lucy turned back to him and looked at her phone “Uhm, about an hour.” He smiled “Okay, miss waitress.” She blushed and turned away, wondering what he had planned. Who knows? She busied herself with cleaning. 

The guys were done eating and Lucy had brought them their checks. She was grabbing their empty plates and cups, balancing them like a professional. She put the dishes away and came back, the guys were standing “Thanks, Lucy it was nice meeting you.” Gray said politely. She smiled “Yes, you too!” Laxus smiled “Let me know if this guy is bothering you, I’ll kick his ass for you.” She giggled “From what I hear you’ve already done that.” He laughs and smiles “You’re right I do… but I would kick it extra hard for you.” She smiled “I’ll keep that in mind!” she winked and Natsu walked up “Hey! Not cool!” she giggled “Don’t worry I won’t take him up on his offer.” Natsu stood close to her, handing her his bill. “Keep the change, miss waitress.” She smiled and took the bill “Thank you.” she said in her polite waitress voice. “I’ll wait for you out there.” With that he took off after his friends. Wait for her? 

She cleaned up their table and got her tips. They all tipped her very well. She cleaned and finally was able to take her apron off. “Droy, do you need anything before I go?” a face popped up in the window of the kitchen “No, I’m good. You be safe!” she smiled “You too! Good night.” Lucy made her way to the door, her ankle was a little sore from being on it all night. She exited the diner and Natsu popped out “Luce!” she jumped with a scream “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” she smacked his chest lightly. “Haha! I’m sorry Luce.” They started walking towards her apartment as Lucy folded her arms over her chest. It was dark and cold. Natsu noticed, shrugging out of his jacket “Here” she smiled “Aren’t you going to be cold?” he shook his head “No, the cold doesn’t really bother me.” She thanked him and slid it on. It smelled heavenly. “What made you want to wait for me?” she asked. “Well, I didn’t like the thought of you walking home alone so late, especially looking so cute.” She smacked at his arm “You valiant guy!” he laughed and looked at her “Do you wanna come to my fight?” she thought about that “Sure, I guess I could. I’ve never been to one before.” He smiled “Cool, I’m glad you’re coming.” she reached her hand into the jacket pockets as they continued walking “So, how’s your ankle?” she shrugged “Not terrible.” He smiled “It’s sore, huh?” she nodded “Just a little though.” 

He stepped a few paces in front of her and bent his knees “Hop on” he said, reaching his arms back. “Natsu, you don’t have to do that.” He shook his head “I know, but I want to. Come on.” She smiled and climbed onto his back. He was warm and smelled so good. His hands held her legs easily and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Thank you…” she said quietly. He nodded “Not a problem.” She rested her head on his shoulder and neck, breathing him in without being obvious. “So, what do you think about Laxus and Gray?” she giggled “I like them. They seem nice!” he readjusted her, making her legs wrap around him more. “Yeah, they’re cool people.” She looked up at the sky, feeling the happiest she has in a while. “What are you doing back there, Miss waitress?” 

She giggled “Just admiring the sky.” He scoffed “I thought you were gonna tell me you were admiring my undeniable strength.” He said in defeat. She laughed, genuinely liking his sense of humor. “Hey Luce, I have a real question…” They reached her apartment and Natsu set her on her feet gently. “Yeah? What’s up?” she asked curiously. “Would you want to go on a date?” she blushed and smiled, looking down at her feet before answering. “Yeah, I would.” Natsu raised a fist to the air “Yes!” he cheered. His dark eyes found hers, his expression changed into something more serious. His hand reached up, rubbing a hair behind her ear, sweetly. Her heart hammered against her rib cage… this serious Natsu was so handsome! Her cheeks burned as she wondered what she should do, before she thought about it too much, she wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck to hug him. She rested her head on his collar bone as his hands encircled her body, one arm at her waist, and the other holding her upper back. She let herself enjoy the hug for a few seconds before slowly releasing him. 

“What was that for?” Natsu asked. 

“I just wanted to.” Lucy said with a smile.

“Okay.” He grinned at her, melting her heart into a puddle. 

“Text me when you get home, be safe!” she said as she stepped towards the door. 

“Yes ma’am!” Natsu saluted before walking away. 

Lucy got into her apartment and giggled. “I have a date with Natsu.” She said to Plue. Her stomach filled with butterflies just thinking about their date. She plopped onto her bed, thinking about how fun Natsu is. She had never met someone so easy to be around.


	3. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Thank you so much for kudos, comments, and for reading! I think I should be able to upload new chapters at least once a week, but exam weeks or weeks that I have practicals might vary, but I'll try to keep in touch and let you know what's going on. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I like to hear what you think so feel free to let me know! Enjoy!

Lucy stood outside her apartment door, like Natsu had asked her to via text. He was taking her on a date, but he told her not to dress up. She was getting more nervous by the second until a four door black car pulled up and honked. It looked like Natsu’s friend Gray in the front seat. She smiled and took a few hesitant steps forward. The car’s back door opened and a smiling Natsu stumbled out “Luce, let’s go!” he reached his hand out and she took it, letting him drag her into the car. After buckling her seatbelt, Natsu took her hand, a serious look painted his face. “What?” she asked. “Do you trust me?” he questioned in a semi serious tone. She smiled “I think so…” He nodded “Good enough, we’re gonna have fun today!” 

Gray looked at Lucy in the rearview mirror “Hey Lucy, this is Juvia. Juvia this is Lucy.” Lucy looked in the front passenger seat to see a beautiful woman with long blue locks. “Hi Juvia, I love your hair!” the woman blushed “Oh, thank you, Lucy. I’m glad that Natsu has a date.” Lucy let her curiosity get the best of her “So, are you and Gray together? You two make a good couple!” Natsu chuckled lightly, Gray’s cheeks turned pink, and Juvia smiled widely while looking at Gray. “Juvia would love to be with Gray.” Lucy smiled widely at the woman’s bold confession, her gaze shifted to Gray “You are very lucky to have such a sweet woman, Gray!” Gray’s cheeks got beet red as he focused on driving “Uh, Natsu where do I turn?” he asked, rushing to change the subject. Lucy let the topic drop as she listened to Natu give directions. They were going out of town and more into a country area. 

Eventually, Gray pulled into a drive way and parked the car. Lucy looked around to see a huge amount of open land and what looked like dirt ramps tucked behind a log cabin styled house that was two stories. “Come on, Luce!” Natsu jumped out excitedly and Lucy followed. “What are we doing?” Natsu grabbed her hand, leading her to a garage, Gray and Juvia in tow. “We’re going to ride quads.” Her eyes widened for a moment as she processed that. “I’ve never driven one… actually, I’ve never ridden one either…” Natsu turned his head back to smile at her “You’ll love it” 

Lucy heard a squeaky screen door and looked up to the house. A tall man with reddish brown hair stepped outside. Natsu excitedly jogged up to the man and pulled him into a hug. They walked back over to the group, where Gray gently pushed his fist against the man’s arm. “Luce, this is Gildarts. He’s not family by blood, but he basically raised me, Gray, and my older bro!” Gildarts wore a crooked smiled and rested his arms around Natsu and Gray’s shoulders “Raised is a little much, I just beat the snot out of ‘em when they were goin crazy! Nice to meet you Lucy. And Juvia it’s good to see you again. Did Gray man up and make it official yet?” Juvia blushed and giggled “Well, no not yet…” Gray tried to wriggle free of Gildarts arm as the arm tightened around his neck “What’s the problem, Gray?! Don’t ya wanna be a man? Just wait until I tell Elfman…” Gray’s eyes went big as he broke free from Gildarts head lock. “No! You can’t do that to me Gildarts!” Natsu laughed and pointed “Gray! You sissy! If he doesn’t tell Elfman, I will!” Gray’s mouth fell agape as he stared at Natsu in shock “You traitor!” Lucy and Juvia sat back as the three men started to rough house, lightly shoving each other around and bickering. “Are they always like this?” Lucy asked. Juvia smiled fondly “Yes, they are. I think it’s sweet.” Lucy nodded and couldn’t help but agree. It was sweet. 

Eventually Gildarts announced that he had to leave. “I’ll be gone for a couple weeks for this job, so don’t forget to lock up!” Both Gray and Natsu nodded at the same time and waved calling out their goodbyes and telling Gildarts to be safe. As the car drove away, Natsu turned to Lucy, his hand finding hers, dragging her to the garage. “Let’s go, Luce!” 

Within twenty minutes, Natsu had given Lucy the general run down of what was going on. He had her pull her hair back and put on sunglasses. Gildarts had taught them how to ride quads when they were young and they used to have get togethers here monthly to ride and cook out. It had been awhile since they had rode so Gray and Natsu decided to bring dates and ride. Lucy watched as Natsu started the quad, it roared to life, and he nodded for her to get on. She sat behind him, her front against his back. “You ready, Luce?” She nodded, but then answered “As I’ll ever be!” he smiled “You’re gonna have to hold onto me.” She smirked, but listened and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Tighter!” he said amused. She squeezed as hard as she could, playfully. “That’s what I’m talking about!” he said happily. She giggled then felt his hand rub hers. “Here we go.” He said. 

The quads engine revved and jolted them forward. She gripped him tight as the wind whipped past her. They rounded a corner and the small pathway opened up into a huge field, as Lucy was taking it in, Natsu hit the gas harder as he called out “Woohoo!” she laughed in excitement as they zoomed past bushes and trees. She watched the objects around her fly passed them in blurs of color. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest. The wind felt refreshing on her face, Natsu’s scent filled her nostrils, and her hands could feel his muscled torso lean with the turns he made. 

They were headed for what looked like a dirt track now. Lucy leaned up, anxious to see what awaits. Natsu laughed, feeling her curiosity. They raced over rivets that bounced them, making Lucy laugh hard. They went over small jumps, Lucy couldn’t believe the amount of fun she was having. She looked over to see Juvia and Gray sharing a quad on the track as well. Natsu came to a stop and Lucy looked ahead “What’s wrong- oh!” There was a big mud puddle in the middle of the track. “So, Luce… wanna drive through it?!” Natsu looked back at her with a smirk. “Uhm, I’m not sure if we should…” she said honestly. He nodded “well, we could go around it like wimps… or…” Lucy gripped him tight, knowing what his plans were “Natsu!” she tried to sound angry, but her voice came out in a laugh. He revved the engine and drove them through the puddle, splashing water all over them. Lucy squealed in shock at the cool water. “I can’t believe you!” she shouted over the quads engine. She felt his torso shake with laughter as he shouted back “It was fun though right?” she smiled and nodded, not caring that her clothes were getting drenched. “One more time!” Natsu yelled as he zipped them around the track again, this time not hesitating at the puddle. 

Lucy didn’t know how much time had passed when Natsu parked the quad back into the garage. He shut the engine off and stood, being careful not to kick Lucy. After he was standing, he reached his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, giggling at how dirty he looked from their mud puddle experience. “What?” he asked, resting his hands on her hips. She rubbed dirt from Natsu’s face with both her hands “You’re filthy!” she laughed as the dirt kept smearing rather than coming off. “You think I’m dirty, you should see yourself!” he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. “So, are you having fun so far?” Natsu’s expression was sincere and his hands still rested on her hips. “Yeah, I actually am.” She answered. He nodded and pulled her into him, looking into her eyes. Her pulse quickened ‘was he going to kiss her?’ she wondered. She waited patiently, but he didn’t advance. He just watched her. Her patience was growing thin “What?” she asked curiously. He shook his head “Nothing, you’re just pretty… even when covered in dirt.” He answered. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t want to wait for him to make a move. He watched her intently as she stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. 

His hands squeezed her hips, holding her flush against him. His lips moved with hers gently, making butterflies erupt in her stomach. When the kiss ended, she found that one of her hands were in his hair, while the other rested on his shoulder. She looked up at him, wanting to see his facial expression. He smirked at her and rested his forehead on hers “whoa…” he said in a husky voice. She smiled and asked “What now?” he rubbed his nose on hers, making her knees feel weak. ‘Dammit he is so cute and hot all at once!’ she thought. He tilted his head to the side and whispered “Well, I wouldn’t mind some more kissing…” she giggled as his lips tickled her cheek, tracing their way to her mouth. 

Their intimacy was interrupted by a quad driving up. Lucy made to pull away, embarrassed. Natsu readjusted her so his arm now hung around her shoulders. The quad Gray and Juvia was on died down and the garage became quiet. Gray helped Juvia off of the quad and Lucy noted that he still held her hand. “So what now?” Gray asked the small group. Lucy looked at all their faces “Well, I’m starving! What about you guys?” Natsu squeezed his arm that was around her and agreed “Ah, me too I need food!” Gray looked at Juvia “Are you hungry?” Juvia nodded and he smiled “Okay, let’s go out to eat.”

*couple hours later*

The group of four had all went out to eat, talking and joking the whole time. Juvia and Lucy hit it off and exchanged numbers. Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so much. Gray had just dropped Lucy and Natsu off in front of her door. “Well, I had fun, Luce.” Natsu said. She smiled and nodded “Yeah, I did too! Thank you for tonight.” He smiled and hugged her “You know we probably all looked crazy at the restaurant being all dirty…” Lucy laughed into his chest as she hugged him back “Yeah we probably did.” She agreed. He let her go “Well, guess I’ll see you around?” she frowned and glared at him “Where’s my good night kiss?” Natsu grinned widely “Well, if a kiss is what you want… a kiss is what you’ll get!” 

Natsu grabbed Lucy, dipping her back low while supporting her and kissing her deeply. She felt herself moan slightly at the sensation their kissing was giving her. He deepened the kiss marginally, before pulling back and putting her up right. “With that, I bid you a good night.” He said playfully. Lucy laughed “Okay, good night! Don’t forget to-“ he cut her off, finishing her sentence “to text you when I’m home? I know, Luce. I wouldn’t forget.” He winked and walked down the sidewalk. She stared after him for a second before finally going into her apartment. She shut her door and leaned her dirty body against it, Plue barking with excitement as he ran up to his mud covered owner. “Hi Plue! How’s my handsome boy?!” Lucy cooed. She pet his head for a second before stripping down and throwing her clothes directly into the wash. She jumped in the shower and scrubbed the mud out of her hair, laughing while recalling their date. She had never met someone like Natsu. He was laughing at every turn and she felt nothing aside from pure happiness around him. 

Once out of the shower, she was inspired to write. Her story flowed beautifully and she made minimal mistakes. She was so lost in thought that her ringing phone made her jump. She jogged over to her table seeing ‘Valiant Guy’ was calling. She answered happily.

“Why, hello valiant guy.” She said playfully. She could hear him chuckle on the line. 

“Hey, Luce! I texted you, but I decided I would rather hear your voice.” He explained. 

“You like my voice, huh?” she was smiling widely as she emailed her writing to her editor and walked over to her couch to sit, Plue following. 

They spent hours on the phone, discussing everything from favorite foods to family. Natsu’s parents had passed away when he was young so it was just he and his brother together. His brother, Zeref, was apparently always traveling and studying abroad. He was somewhat of a genius according to Natsu. Lucy told Natsu about her passed mother and distant father. He encouraged her to call her father some time, because someday she might regret not using this time to be with him. She thought about what he said and decided she would write her father a letter. They talked about so many things that Lucy felt like she had known Natsu forever. Eventually, they both got tired and fell asleep together on the phone.  
The next morning, Lucy woke up, her phone warm against her face. She looked at her screen to see that she was still connected to Natsu. They had been on the phone for a total of ten hours! She stared agape at her screen and nervously asked:

“Natsu?” 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” he said animatedly. She was shocked that he sounded so awake. 

“Good morning, how long have you been up?” she questioned. 

“Hmm, like twenty minutes.” He responded matter of fact. 

“You waited for me to wake up?” she asked. She pretended to be shocked, but secretly loved the idea of him waiting for her to awaken. 

“Yeah, I did. Luce, did you know that you snore?” She put her hand to her mouth. 

“No, I don’t!” she said with dismay. He immediately laughed. 

“You’re right you don’t. I’m just kidding.” She giggled and made her way to her kitchen to feed Plue and herself. 

“So, what do you got going on today?” she asked curiously. 

“Well, I have to train. My fights coming up you know and my special lady friend said she would be there so I gotta look extra good.” She smiled as she watched Plue eat. 

“Oh, really? She’s special huh?” she asked playfully.

“Yeah, I’m hoping to win her over at the fight.” He explained. She nodded and grabbed a box of cereal. 

“What if you already won her over?” she inquired sweetly. He paused slightly before answering. 

“I have?!” he said happily. She grinned widely as she ate her cereal. 

“Maybe…” she said shyly. She could hear him smiling on the other end. 

“Luce, come to your door.” He said. Her heart hammered as she approached her door with wide eyes and a smile. 

“Why should I do that?” she asked. 

She opened the door to see Natsu standing there in gym attire. “Good morning!” he chirped. She lowered her phone and responded “Good morning.” With a giggle. Before she could think he stepped in and pulled her into a kiss. She dropped her phone to the carpeted floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. One of his hands traveled to the side of her head while the other stayed around her waist. The kiss ended slowly, but Natsu kept his forehead against hers. “Luce, wanna be my girlfriend?” she blushed furiously before answering “Yeah, I do.” He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, lifting her off her feet. Plue of course jumped on them, wanting in on the affection. Natsu kneeled down “Okay, Okay, Plue I’ll give you kisses too!” Lucy laughed as she watched Natsu pet her dog and kiss his head. Plue’s tail wagged wildly. She felt so happy she thought she might burst. Natsu stood up and smiled “I gotta go to the gym.” He hugged her close, giving her one last kiss. “See ya later, girlfriend.” And with that he left. Her stomach flipped at his new nickname for her. She realized she was staring at her door, smiling, like an idiot. “I better get to writing…” she said.

Lucy grabbed her cereal and walked over to her desk. She cracked her fingers and prepared to write. She had a couple hours until work and all she could do was think about Natsu and blush. He was something else. She sighed happily and clicked open her current manuscript, but thought about her father. Maybe she should reach out to him… she nodded and clicked her email icon instead. Natsu was changing her life for the better and she was excited to see what would become of them.


	4. Exploring New Heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! So I got the editing done and finally I'm posting. Sorry for the wait. There is a lemon!! enjoy :)

*A few weeks later*

Lucy glossed her lips in her full length mirror, rubbing her lips together to spread the shimmery moisture. She smoothed out her shirt and looked herself over. She had her hair down straight with side swiped bangs, wearing fitted jeans and a lace covered black top. Her top showed just enough cleavage to entice, but left plenty to the imagination. She hoped Natsu would like it. They had fooled around, but had yet to go all the way. She nodded to herself in the mirror, grabbed her purse, and headed out to her street to meet Juvia, who was giving her a ride to the fight. 

She hopped into Juvia’s car that was a glossy deep blue. “Hi Lucy!” Juvia cooed happily. Lucy buckled her seatbelt and greeted Juvia as she pulled away from the sidewalk. “So what should I expect?” Lucy asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Juvia smiled sadly. “I know you must be nervous. The first time I watched Gray fight I was so scared. Just remember that Natsu does this for a living. He is used to getting hit and he knows his limits.” Lucy nodded and repeated Juvia’s words in her head. As Juvia merged onto the high way, Lucy’s curiosity got the best of her. “So, how are you and Gray?” Juvia’s cheeks pinked lightly at the question. “Well, we are officially a couple. He asked me after our double date at Gildarts house.” Lucy clapped “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!” and she truly was. Juvia thanked her and said “I liked Gray for a long time. We met at the aquarium where I work. I found him attractive, immediately. Eventually he started hanging around the aquarium more and more before finally asking me to hang out. He would never call it a date, he’s so bashful!” Juvia giggled lightly as she covered her mouth with one hand. Lucy laughed with her. The girls continued their chatting as they drove for roughly twenty minutes before pulling into the arena. 

Once they got inside, they easily spotted Laxus and Gray. “Hey gals!” Laxus said as they approached. Lucy greeted him and Gray and sat in the seat beside Laxus. “Have you ever been to one before?” Laxus asked her. She shook her head, feeling more nervous by the minute. He nodded “well, I’m going to grab a drink, want one?” she thought ‘what the hell, might as well!’ and nodded “Yeah, I’ll have whatever you’re having!” he nodded and she thanked him. As she waited she looked to Gray and Juvia who leaned in to each other and kissed. Lucy thought it was the cutest thing, so she didn’t want to interrupt them. 

She fiddled with her hands until Laxus returned. He handed her a big beer that she had to hold with two hands. After situating her beer he handed her nachos, she looked at him with surprise “Trust me, nachos with this beer are a must!” she laughed and thanked him, taking nachos and setting them on her lap. She sipped her beer while eating some nachos and had to agree that the combination was actually phenomenal.

The first fighters came out in the ring with loud introductions and music. Laxus would tell her who he thought would win and why. He compared their arm reach and weight along with their fighting techniques. “See he’s better at wrestling. So, he will be trying to get him on the ground so he can pin him, whereas, this guy is better at jabs and kicks. So, he will wanna stay on his feet and go for a knock out.” She listened intently, wanting to learn as much as she could in order to support Natsu. She was having a good time and before she knew it three fights had happened.  
“The next fight is Natsu.” Laxus said as the current fight was coming to an end. Her heart stopped. She looked at the little amount of beer she had left and chugged it, hoping it would help her nerves. The arena was being prepared for the next fight and Lucy looked to Laxus “So, how do you think Natsu will do?” Laxus smiled “Trust me, Natsu is a well-rounded fighter. He is really scrappy. He’s quick and is always training in different areas so his opponents don’t get the upper hand.” She nodded, but Laxus looked at her and patted her back “Trust me, we would never sign him up for a fight that we didn’t prepare him for. I fully expect Natsu to win.” She nodded, feeling kind of relieved.  
The time came, Natsu was introduced as he walked into the arena. Their small group stood and cheered loudly. Natsu looked over to Laxus, who was easy to spot in a crowd with his height, Laxus put his hands under Lucy’s arms and lifted her so Natsu could see. She waved and he smiled as he waved back. Seeing him eased her anxiety, but not for long. As the fighting began, Lucy’s stomach was in knots. Natsu dodged a few and landed a few, but then got hit with a few. Lucy’s hands were by her mouth. ‘Please don’t let him get hurt’ she thought over and over. As the fight went on it appeared that Natsu had the upper hand, but that didn’t mean he was left unscathed. His opponent had landed a punch that sliced Natsu’s forehead. It wasn’t big, but it bled like crazy. Lucy covered her eyes for a second, looking between her fingers as if watching a scary movie. Laxus’s voice was in her ear “He spars with me, this opponent is nothing. Trust me.” She nodded but kept her hands by her mouth. She watched closely as Natsu roundhouse kicked his opponent. The opponent seemed to go limp and fall to the ground. Laxus, Juvia, Gray, and some of the crowd jumped up cheering. Lucy watched as the opponent tried to get back on their feet, but a judge in the ring wouldn’t let them continue. 

Laxus explained that Natsu’s kick had knocked the opponent out, meaning Natsu was the winner. Natsu reached his hand out to the opponent, helping him up and pulling him in for a quick guy hug. An announcer stood between Natsu and the opponent, speaking into his microphone. “The winner after the first round by knockout is NATSU DRAGNEEL!!!!!” cheers erupted and Lucy jumped up and down clapping and cheering along with their small group. She was so proud of him! Natsu turned to her and waved in her direction. His face was bloody and his body had red marks, but he still looked handsome to her. He was led out of the ring. “Alright let’s go meet him.” Gray said. Lucy, Juvia, Laxus, and Gray all went into a back hall and eventually into a small locker room of sorts. Natsu was on a bench getting stitches on his forehead. “Hey guys!” they all gathered around him as the ring side doctor asked various questions. He asked about Natsu’s vision, if he was dizzy, squeeze his fingers, avoid any training for a few days, be prepared for headaches, be sure to hydrate, etc. Natsu was smiling through it all answering the questions casually without concern. The ring side doctor left after telling Natsu when to seek medical attention. 

Laxus was the first to approach him “Nice kick, man!” he smacked Natsu’s arm and smiled. Gray joined in “Yeah that was beautiful! You didn’t dodge right from his punch and he got you there didn’t he?” Natsu shook his head “Yeah I misread him and went the wrong way. Totally my fault I got cut.” Gray patted his arm and then asked about his legs and fists. “Sore, but nothing feels fractured so I think we’re good.” They nodded and Natsu stood, slowly stretching. He walked over to Lucy and pulled her into a hug. “You’re quiet.” He said playfully. She smiled and hugged him back. “It’s my first time at a fight. It’s a lot to take in.” he nodded and broke the hug, but kept his arm around her. “I’m starving!” Laxus laughed “You’re always hungry. Let’s go I’ll give you a ride.” 

Two hours later, Lucy and Natsu were dropped off at her apartment. She could tell he was tired as he plopped onto her couch, head back. “Want a bath to relax your muscles?” he nodded with a smile. She prepared a steaming bath for him and watched him limp into the bathroom. She decided she would go get him some clean clothes, Happy, and supplies from the store to make him feel better. She grabbed his keys and took Plue with her for a walk. Within thirty minutes she was back and Natsu hadn’t the slightest idea that she left in the first place. She had grabbed him various flavors of Gatorade, pain medicine, ice packs, sore muscle cream, and some snacks because she didn’t have any snack food. 

As she put the supplies away, the bathroom door opened. Happy walked over to Natsu’s legs rubbing against them and meowing. “Hey little buddy! How did you get here?” he looked to Lucy and smiled. “You’re perfect! Thank you.” she nodded and took a folded pair of pajamas to him. “I grabbed some clothes too so you can just rest here.” He nodded, taking the clothes from her. He kissed her sweetly then changed in the bathroom, door open. Lucy giggled as she peaked in at him in only his boxers. ‘Damn, he’s hot.’ She thought. She doubted he would have enough energy for sex… but they had waited awhile and she was more than ready for some action. She took a breath and lightly smacked her cheeks. ‘Focus, Lucy!’ she snapped mentally.

She went to the fridge and called out to him “pick one, red, purple, blue, green, or orange?” Natsu called out “uh, green.” Lucy grabbed the green Gatorade and some pain pills and took them to the living room to Natsu, who was on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table. “Awe, Luce you didn’t have to…” she placed her finger to his lips. “I wanted to.” He took the medicine and drank half the Gatorade, pulling Lucy into his lap afterwards. He cradled her and asked “what’d you think of my fight?” she smiled as his hands rubbed up and down her sides lightly. “I loved seeing you fight, but I was terrified for your safety.” He wore a playful smile “Oh, ye of little faith?!” he questioned.

She snuggled into his chest “I don’t know anything about fighting, but that whole knock out with a kick thing was super bad ass.” He laughed and kissed her head. “Well, thank you. I really liked having you there.” She smiled and lifted her mouth to his, her abdomen heating. Her hands made their way to his damp hair and she stroked it back as they introduced tongue into the kiss. She readjusted herself so she was straddling him while making out with him. Her hormones were spinning wildly within her like a tornado. She wanted him so badly. His hands found her backside, gently caressing her. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her chest. “I like this shirt…” he murmured. She smiled naughtily as he kissed her chest and went on “I’d like it better off you…” she giggled as he continued kissing her chest and neck. She sighed lightly as one of his hands found its way to her breasts. Things were getting heated and Lucy’s heart was hammering. She wanted him. She pulled her shirt off and reached for Natsu’s, not wasting any time. They found each other’s mouths as Natsu’s hands rubbed Lucy’s full chest. 

Natsu readjusted, laying Lucy flat on the couch. He kissed his way down her neck, chest, and stomach. He stopped at her pants, slowly unbuttoning them, followed by unzipping them. Lucy felt her stomach burst with butterflies as his eyes fitted up her body to meet hers. She nodded her approval and within seconds she lay in only her bra and panties. Natsu walked back up her body, meeting her lips with a desperate kiss. He must have been wanting this as bad as she had. Lucy’s hands traveled down his abs and grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling them off. His hard member sprang free and Lucy explored it with her hand. As she softly stroked him, he sighed into her mouth with appreciation. His hand found the clasp on her bra, and unhooked it. Her breasts bounced free as he tossed the bra to the floor. He looked at her robust breasts with hunger. His mouth suckled her nipples, filling her with need. She continued stroking him, angling his member to rub against her panties at the apex of her thighs. 

She could feel her wetness as she rubbed her hips up the find friction against Natsu’s member. He grumbled “hmm” as he lightly thrusted against her. He kissed her, holding himself up with one arm while the other traveled down to her panties. He pulled them off slowly, building the anticipation. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her as he rubbed her clit purposefully. She sighed as the sensation of building began. He watched her closely, leaning his head down to kiss or nibble at her neck and chest. His fingers never strayed from her nub as he picked up the pace gradually. Her hips started gyrating against his hand, her wetness spreading between her thighs. He inserted his fingers into her, his thumb replacing their vacated location on her nub. She sighed loudly as the new sensation took hold of her. Her hips started moving faster against his hand and she felt herself giving in to her carnal side. He removed his fingers, but kept them working on her clit, rubbing slowly. His member teased her aperture, spreading the wetness and allowing for smooth transition. He slid into her slowly, watching her face intently.  
His hardness filled her, stretching her insides in the most pleasing way. She moaned out in appreciation as he began to withdraw and reinsert. 

He kept his pace painstakingly slow. She was lifting her hips to meet him and he said her name quietly “Luce…” she looked into his big eyes, feeling an overflow of love and want. This man had come into her life, brightening every aspect of her existence. She didn’t know what she did to deserve a person that made her heart so happy, but she would never let him go. She wrapped her arms around him and poured her feelings into a kiss. He responded, an urgent and uncontrollable desire erupting between them. His pace increased steadily until he was pounding into her. Her cries filled the apartment as he held her close and took her as his. Their moans were caught by each other’s mouths as they kissed sweetly. 

she felt herself tingle as Natsu was pushing her body to unexplored heights. She was on a ledge, about to fall over into a overflow of pleasure. His voice grumbled in her ear “I love you, Luce.” His words acted as a catalyst and pushed her over the edge. Pleasure exploded outward in her core as she called out in gratification. He followed her to his end, spilling into her and grunting his own propulsion of pleasure. When he finished, he laid on top Lucy, his head nestled in her chest, his arms hugging her head. She caressed his hair soothingly as their breathing returned to normal. 

He smiled at her and sat up, pulling her with him. Her satisfaction made her feel sleepy, the aftereffects of an earthshattering orgasm she presumed. His voice was warm and gentle “That was amazing…” he said to her. She nodded in agreement as Natsu lifted her up, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down, and crawled in beside her, holding her close. She pulled the blankets up around them as he kissed her temple. She snuggled herself into his chest and said “I love you, Natsu.” He squeezed her tight and kissed her head again as she faded into sleep. 

The next few days, Natsu stayed at Lucy’s. They barely left the house, more interested in exploring each other’s bodies than anything. However, today they decided they wanted to walk Plue and Happy. It was a perfect day for a walk with a nice breeze and bright sun. She and Natsu walked hand in hand. They were talking about light hearted things when Lucy’s phone rang. “It’s my dad!” Lucy said with excitement. They had been writing, but only exchanged a few phone calls. Natsu smiled and took Plue’s leash for her.

“Hi, dad!” she answered.  
“Lucy! It’s good to hear your voice. What are you up to?” he sounded happy and warm.  
“I am walking my dog Plue with my boyfriend Natsu. How about you?”  
“That sounds wonderful. It’s a perfect day for a walk. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. Natsu is more than welcome to join as well!” Lucy smiled, pleasantly surprised by his open demeanor.  
“Okay, I’ll ask him!” she looked to Natsu with a smile and whispered away from the phone “Wanna have dinner with my dad tonight?” Natsu lit up and nodded “Of course!” she smiled and put the phone back to her ear.  
“Natsu is in, dad.” She answered.  
“Great! I can text you the information!” she smiled and agreed, hanging up the phone. 

She put her phone away and smiled up at Natsu. “You’re going to meet my dad.” He nodded and wrapped an arm around her. “I’m looking forward to it!”  
She stayed close to him, taking in his scent and warmth, wondering what she did to deserve such an amazing person.


End file.
